


Wake-Up Call

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The breakfast is awful. He doesn’t think they could have done any worse had they actively tried to ruin it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



When Ignis wakes, the bed is empty.

Usually at least one of them is snoring next to him, whether it’s Gladio warm, solid form pressed against him, Prompto’s comfortable weight atop or Noct stealing the blankets. After all those nights in the tent, in cramped caravans, a whole palace feels too vast, too far a distance.

Sleeping like this is too lonely.

“I think he’s up,” he hears Noct say and makes to flick back the sheet.

“My apologies, I must have overslept, I will—”

“Stay right there.” Gladio’s dark timbre is a little more so in the morning and it makes Ignis shiver pleasantly when he breathes into his ear, the hairs on his neck rising.

“You don’t do anything! You just sit back and relax.” Prompto’s voice is full of energy, even though it’s still dark outside.

“Yeah, specs, it’s breakfast in bed. That means you stay in bed.”

“But—”

“Breakfast. In. Bed.” Prompto says with emphasis and pushes Ignis back into the cushions with a gentle hand. His fingers run over his skin for a moment and Ignis feels his breath catch. He’s sure Prompto is smiling.

Sheets rustle and dishes clatter as they set a small breakfast table before him onto the bed. His nose warns him of impending doom.

Ignis can definitely taste eggshells and the amount of pepper drives tears into his eyes. The toast is burnt, a frankly remarkable feat. The instant coffee is lukewarm.

When Gladio sits down next to him Ignis can feel the mattress sink. Prompto drapes himself over his legs and Ignis reacts just quick enough when Noct flops against his other side to save the coffee from spilling onto the sheets.

The breakfast is awful. He doesn’t think they could have done any worse had they actively tried to ruin it.

Gladio’s fingers gently scratch the back of his neck and Noct’s breath is warm against his cheek. Ignis’ fingers brush Prompto’s as he steals one of those charcoal bricks masquerading as toast.

Their touch, their warmth, their scents, all of it is familiar, yet Ignis never gets tired of it. And now there is no one to take it from him, no cruel destiny, no cursed rings, no Starscourge, no gods.

It’s the best meal Ignis has ever had.

“Thank you,” he says, quiet enough he’s not sure they hear, but he can feel Noct press a kiss to his ear and Gladio’s hand slipping down his back and under his shirt. Ignis shudders and leans into the touch and Gladio chuckles.

“Up for dessert?” Prompto lifts the table from the bed.

“You don’t have dessert for breakfast,” Ignis says and Noct kisses him again, on the mouth this time. Ignis sighs when Noct’s tongue slips into his mouth, warm and wet and demanding.

“You do now.”

“We best listen to our king,” Gladio laughs and Ignis moans as his broad hand wraps around his cock. He feels Prompto scoot down, and gasps when his tongue touches his cock, half-hard now and it doesn’t need long until Ignis is moaning and thrusting his hips to bury himself deeper into that welcoming wet heat.

They don’t let him out of that bed for hours and the sun has long risen when Gladio is straddling him, tight and hot and teasing around him and Noct and Prompto fill his mouth. They have each other in all the ways they can and their taste and touch and sound make sure Ignis no longer feels any emptiness.

Ignis definitely needs a shower now, but none of them seem very willing to move. If he is being honest, he is glad for it. He wraps his arms around them and holds tight.

They are so much.

But they are his.


End file.
